onepiecefanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Mizu Mizu no Mi
The is a Logia-type Devil Fruit that allows the user to become, create, and control water. This turns the user into a Water Person (Mizu Ningen). "Mizu" is the japanese word for "Water". It was eaten by Will Jackson, captain of the Maelstrom Pirates. While inferior to the Goro Goro no Mi, this fruit is among the strongest Logia-type Devil Fruits, mainly due to its element. Strengths & Weaknesses As with all Logia-type Devil Fruit, the Mizu Mizu no Mi grants the user the ability to transform into and create a specific element. In this case, Jackson is given the power of transforming into water. This allows Jackson to attack with water, which is one of the primary weaknesses of Devil Fruits. At first glance, this Devil Fruit grants limited offensive capability, while mainly usable only for defense and evasion. As a Logia, it grants Jackson the ability to let any and all physical attacks pass through him, regardless of the type of weapon, meaning Jackson can only be harmed via Busoshoku Haki, Kairoseki, and any elemental weaknesses. By turning his body into a liquid with no definite shape, Jackson can slip through and into the tightest places without trouble, so long as its volume is enough to hold him. "My powers are much like the sea itself. At one point, they are calm and placid, allowing objects to easily drop into and pass through. But with enough mass or pressure, it becomes a raging torrent of crushing power!!" However, the truth of this is quite different. While in the base form water is not especially powerful, it can actually be pressurized enough so that even a bullet-sized drop can blast through stone or a blade can cleave through stone. And with a large enough amount of water, it can be used to overwhelm opponents and sweep them away with powerful rivers or massive waves. Beyond this, the fruit can be used with precise control to devastating effect. Such uses include creating whirlpools and throwing them at opponents, forming puddles to use for delayed attacks, and so on. The most devastating aspect of the Mizu Mizu no Mi however, is the fact that it allows the user to control water, which is the weakness of all Devil Fruits. By using precise control, the user can entrap at least a part of the opponent's body in an orb of water. Against normal opponents this restricts movement, and against Devil Fruit users this renders their powers inaccessible, making it a frightful opponent against all Devil Fruits. This is compounded by the fact that mixing some of his own water with the ocean lets Jackson control even sea water. Due to its liquid nature, the Mizu Mizu no Mi carries a natural advantage over the Suna Suna no Mi, though its dehydration ability can be dangerous. The Mizu Mizu no Mi also carries distinct weaknesses against temperatures of both extremes, as intense heat can evaporate water, while intense cold can freeze it. However, intense heat can be smothered and overwhelmed with a large enough water, while intense cold can be nullified with sufficient pressure and speed. This means that though the Mizu Mizu no Mi is weak to heat- and cold- based fruits, it also has a means of overcoming them with sufficient preparation. Usage Jackson is among the few who has full control over his Devil Fruit power, and has trained it to a level similar to that of Crocodile. As such, Jackson can use his Devil Fruit powers in a variety of ways, primarily in mid-to-long range attacks. When facing singular opponents of intermediate level, Jackson will often use his powers on a small scale to quickly defeat opponents. Against stronger or numerous enemies however, Jackson will use stronger and more grandiose attacks to wipe out his enemies. A comical side effect of his fruit is that Jackson will often eat very spicy or hot foods; if it would normally burn his tongue, it will instead evaporate. All of his attacks have very direct or literal names with little color or invention to them; by the admission of both Jackson and his crew, he's "bad with names". *'Kiri Usabarashi' (Mist Escape): Mostly a gag move used to either evade Marines or dine n' dash, Jackson exhales a large amount of water vapor after eating spicy foods, using it as a cover to make a quick escape. *'Gyorai' (Torpedo): Jackson forms a ball of water in his hand, then throws it at the target. The orb of water then takes an oblong shape similar to an actual torpedo. The attack has enough impact power to make a small crater in a stone wall, and break through wood. *'Mizu Wana' (Water Trap): Jackson forms a large orb of calm water between his hands in varying sizes, then throws the orb once it reaches the desired size. Jackson is able to exert control over this orb, deciding when it will stop and exert some control over its curve. As the name implies, the attack does little to no damage upon impact with the target; quite the opposite, the opponent will pass through the orb with minimal resistance. However, Jackson can stop the orb and leave it suspended, trapping the opponent. This keeps the opponent from moving, and in the case of Devil Fruit users nullifies their powers. One of Jackson's signature attacks, he often incorporates it into his fighting strategy against fast opponents or other Devil Fruit users. Trapped opponents can't break the trap on raw strength, but it can be broken with significant outside force, such as slashing through it or using blunt attacks. *'Mizu Tsutsu' (Water Gun): Jackson holds out his index and middle finger to look like a gun, then forms a small pressurized orb of water the size of a bullet. Much like Uchimizu, Jackson then launches the ball of water with the speed and force of a bullet. However, the pressure makes it even stronger, able to blast through a wall of stone with ease. This attack actually has a pun, as "Tsutsu" can also mean pipe. **'Mizu Tsutsu: Rapiddofaia' (Water Gun: Rapid Fire): Much like the normal Mizu Tsutsu, except Jackson uses both hands to launch water bullets in rapid succession. *'Nami Yaiba' (Wave Blade): Jackson forms one or both of his hands into cutlasses made out of water. These blades are sharp and can actually slash through enemies on their own, but its true use is at long range. When Jackson swings his hand, the cutlass is launched in a crescent blade with enough power to cleave through stone, and has the sharpness of a high-quality katana. The width is dependent on the swing of his arm, but at maximum length can slash multiple enemies. *'Kawa Hendou' (River Fist): Turning his forearm into pressurized water, Jackson launches his fist at his opponent in a similar to Luffy's Gomu Gomu no Pistol. However, Jackson can alter the size of his arm similar to Luffy's Gear Third, allowing Jackson to hit more opponents or with more strength. *'Sensuikan' (Submarine): One of Jackson's strongest "small-scale" attacks, he slams his hands into the ground, and forces water underground. The water will then burst up from below the target in the shape of a submarine. If an opponent isn't able to dodge, they can be slammed up into the air by the impact, or dragged down into the resulting underground tunnel by the current. **'Sensuikan Gyorai' (Submarine Torpedo): After having Sensuikan surface, Jackson fires a barrage of Gyorai at an opponent from Sensuikan. *'Mizu Hoippu' (Water Whip): Jackson releases a concentrated, high-pressure stream of water from his finger tips or the palm of his hand, which he can then whip around. The stream has enough power in it to cleave rock and even chip and scratch iron. *'Suuidousen Hosu' (Hydrant Hose): Jackson turns his forearm into water, then releases a large high-pressure blast of water from his hand. *'Mizu Toku' (Water Shield): Jackson turns his hand into water, then turns it into a spinning circular shield. The water that makes up the shield is highly pressurized, making it immune to most blunt or slashing attacks. The rotation of the shield assists with the defense, and can even deflect attacks at a certain angle. Jackson even goes the extra mile of purifying the water he uses; without minerals in the water, the pure H20 hardly conducts any electricity. This is Jackson's primary means of defense. *'Tsunami': Jackson's most literal but also arguably most destructive attack. Generating a large amount of body, or mixing his own water with a large body of water, Jackson swings both of his hands up, summoning a monstrous wave of destructive power, his maximum height being 100 stories. The power of this wave at maximum power is easily enough to level an entire town and then some, tearing down large structures and sweeping away his enemies in a deluge of water. While powerful, this technique takes a great amount of energy, and Jackson can only create two maximum-sized waves before collapsing from exhaustion. Incredible powerful on its own, Jackson can use this attack for the start-up of numerous other attacks. **'Ame' (Rain): Using the massive wall of water, Jackson crosses his arms, causing the wave created by Tsunami to break apart. Jackson then thrusts his hands forward towards his target, which causes the water to fire at the target similar to Mizu Tsutsu but even more powerful, capable of creating craters in stone on impact. This technique is extremely effective in wiping out enemies, as it takes the power and size of Tsunami, and fires it off with more direct range and much faster speed. However, the technique requires explicit control to perform, so if Jackson is interrupted before he can complete his second command, the water will simply rain down onto the ground. **'Kosui' (Lake): Jackson commands the technique by gently pushing his hands down, causing the wave to lose all momentum and "depressurize", causing the water to crash down on itself and flow across the surrounding area, turning it into a temporary lake with a depth of 1 to 2 feet. This technique gives Jackson an immense strategic advantage, as not only does the water impede the movement of normal combats, the still water means that the Devil Fruit powers of those in the area are nullified: excluding Jackson. Not only does this technique essentially make Jackson the only one able to use his powers, the water covered area means that Jackson can literally attack from anywhere at any time. He can also travel through the water to quickly attack enemies. While his most "terrifying" techniques, it carries a severe handicap in that both enemies and allies are affected by this technique, possibly putting allies in harms way. Jackson can use this technique without first using Tsunami, but it takes much more time. **'Teikiatsu' (Cyclone): Swinging his hands so they're outstretched to the sides, Tsunami "forks" into three-to-five different waves, which then begin to spin, eventually turning into drilling torrents of water that come down on the area, either tearing up the area indiscriminately, or actually all drilling into one general location at once. The technique is quite powerful and even more destructive than Tsunami due to the concentration of the water. **'Hoshi' (Star): Jackson's most powerful attack. Clenching his fists tightly, the rising Tsunami attack is deeply and harshly concentrated, until the hundreds of thousands of gallons of water, until it's all trapped in an orb the size of a cannonball. The extreme density is so great that the orb is actually solid, and can be held by other people without trouble. When the concentrated orb is launched at an opponent, Jackson snaps his fingers. This causes the attack to "go supernova", exploding with power rivaling even the most destructive explosive due to the concentration. The water gives additional substance to the attack, and thus even more damage. *'Mizu Fuusen' (Water Balloon): Essentially a smaller and faster version of Hoshi. Jackson concentrates water in the palm of his hand, forming it into an orb the size of a ball or water balloon (hence the name), then throws it at the target with astonishing speed. The small size of the projectile deceives enemies who may try to block or deflect it; upon doing so, the unfortunate target is hit with a pressurized explosion of water. The explosion is enough to break through stone and even leave dents in metal. One of Jackson's favored projectile techniques. Category:Devil Fruits Category:Logia